Radiation therapy seeks to ablate tumor tissue using high-energy radiation such as X-rays. Radiation treatment plans are designed to balance the need to apply a sufficient dose of radiation to the entire tumor tissue volume with the need to apply as little radiation as possible so as not to damage healthy tissue surrounding the tumor. However, because treatment plans and the tumor images on which they are based are devised far in advance of the treatment session, the treatment plan may not account for changes in the tumor geometry and/or patient anatomy.
Furthermore, during a radiation therapy treatment session, minute tumor and/or patient movements may unintentionally expose non-tumorous tissue to radiation. Accordingly, radiation treatment systems that can precisely irradiate tumor tissue based on real-time tumor and patient data may be desirable.